ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Culhane
Ensign Culhane was a 24th century Starfleet officer assigned as the relief conn officer and tactical officer aboard the under Captain Kathryn Janeway. Culhane became stranded in the Delta Quadrant along with the rest of the crew in 2371. Ensign Culhane was on duty on an aft station of the bridge when the Voyager encountered the Vidiians for the first time. Later he worked in main engineering when the Voyager set course into an asteroid. ( ) He was also on duty in main engineering when the Voyager discovered the nucleogenic cloud being and tried to repair the damage the ship had caused. ( ) He passed Captain Janeway, Chakotay, and Tuvok in a corridor moments before Telek R'Mor was beamed aboard. ( ) He served as relief operations officer on the bridge during the absence of Harry Kim and manned an aft station when Kim returned from the Banean homeworld. After the case of the Baneans was solved, he had a meal in the mess hall. ( ) He had a meal in the mess hall a few days later, shortly before the Voyager made First Contact with the Sikarians ( ) and was on duty in engineering when a non-corporeal being accessed the control over the ship. ( ) Culhane was on duty in engineering when Tuvok and the Maquis crewmembers passed the location to get access to the Jefferies tubes. ( ) He was working on the bridge when the crew found a Ford truck drifting in space. After the crew discovered its location and woke up the 37's he was also present when Tom Paris gave Amelia Earhart a lesson about the navigation console. ( ) He was on duty in main egineering when the Voyager had to handle the situation with the space-dwelling lifeforms. ( ) In 2372, Culhane was on duty on the bridge when Tom Paris broke the transwarp threshold in the shuttlecraft ''Cochrane''. Later, he was on the bridge again when Paris, in his mutated form, kidnapped Captain Janeway and escaped to transwarp in the Cochrane. ( ) Culhane was on duty in engineering and listened to Neelix's speech about Tom Paris. ( ) The same year he served on a side station on the bridge while Tuvok was trapped on a Drayan moon. ( ) Some weeks later, Tuvix briefly pleaded with Culhane to help him avoid undergoing a surgical separation procedure which he, Tuvix, considered to be tantamount to murder. ( ) Culhane and a female security officer guarded Henry Starling in sickbay and were surprised when Starling managed to escape from behind the force field and left the Voyager. ( ) He was working on the bridge when Kes, hosting the consciousness of Tieran, took a shuttle and left the Voyager. ( ) Together with Lieutenant Russell he had problems with the replicator during the absence of Neelix. ( ) In 2373, he was on duty on the bridge and got a PADD from Captain Janeway, shortly after The Doctor captured Kes. ( ) In 2374, Culhane alerted Captain Janeway of the intercepted distress call, discovered to be sent by a Serosian HD25 Isomorphic Projection. ( ) The following year, Culhane's piloting skills saved the ship while he was serving at Tom Paris's post on the bridge while Paris was serving thirty days in the brig. Janeway considered promoting Culhane to chief conn officer. ( ) On stardate 53764, Culhane covered Crewman Harren's duties when Harren was forced to go on his first away mission. ( ) Culhane was part of the away team, including Seven of Nine, Chakotay, Tuvok, and Tom Paris, which beamed to the Hirogen training facility where they found the Hirogen scientist Donik. ( ) He was on duty in engineering when Captain Janeway, Seven of Nine, and the Uxali Otrin tried to clean the atmosphere of the planet Uxal in 2377. ( ) Culhane celebrated the First Contact Day in the mess hall of the Voyager in 2378 with fellow crewmembers. Later he served on the bridge and smiled when the Talaxians Dexa and Brax visited the bridge. ( ) Culhane was working in main engineering, doing repairs under a console, when the Voyager tried to destroy the Borg transwarp hub. ( ) Further appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Category:Humans Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:USS Voyager personnel